FULL METAL NINJA!
by King Chaos
Summary: after an axcident with some alchemy, Ed, Al, Winry and Armstrong are teleported to the Naruto world. not only that. they have to look out for baby Naruto! (NarutoXFMA). only for hard core naruto and FMA fans! if you arnt. BEGONE! R
1. prologue

**Full metal ninja**

Chapter 1

Yo. This story is a crossover between Naruto and fullmetal alchemist. TWO OF THE GREATEST STORIES I MIGHT ADD! Ahem any ways this just a little prologue to my grand story which you will read… or else

* * *

The room was deafly as Roy stared at the two Elric brothers. He was really pissed because Ed had made him pissed by demolishing the nearby town of Bendel. "Do you know how much you damaged you caused? 50,000 dollars worth you half pint brat!"

"HEY WHO ARE YOU CALLIN SUPER TINY MICROSCOPIC!" Ed screamed in the colonel's face.

"Calm down before I put you on stand by to finish all that paper work you leave behind going on your journeys" Roy grumbled as he rubbed his temples. _Now I'm never going to get to that date with Laurel… or was it Mary?_

Seeing that mustang was fantasizing again, Al quickly stepped in "Colonel Mustang sir. You said something about finding a lead to the philosopher's stone?"

"Ah yes I believed that we have found a way of using a simple alchemy to transmute the stone. The only catch is that you have to do it in a certain place. There is a wake of ancient temples to the south of eastern headquarters. They are said to hold the key to most alchemy arrays but we've never been used due to a lack of knowledge in the language of the temples until now. Dr. William Croncrite has roughly translated all the crypts and it all points to the creation of then philosopher's stone. I'm sending you two check it out".

"Sure Whatever Ed sighed as he got up to walk out the door _I still think that the whole philosophers stone needs human sacrifice to work but this might help us to restore are bodies as well._

They got the information for the trip from Hawkeye and were about to head out the door when someone interrupted there trails of thought.

"Your not leaving without me are you?" came a voice behind Al.

_Uh oh _"uhh h-hi Major Armstrong" Ed stuttered as he turned around.

Out of nowhere came a spot light and a shirtless Armstrong "YOU AREN'T LEAVING WITHOUT ME ARE YOU. YOU WILL NEED THR PROTECTION OF AN ARM STRONG" yelled the major as he did some poses.

All 35L of water in the human body poured as a sweat drop on the brother's heads.

"Ya err. Great" mumbled Ed as they left headquarters.

An hour later Ed, Al and Major Armstrong were just arriving at the train station. As fait is continually tempted they happened to run into ANOTHER person.

"ED! HEY ED" nothing. "SHRIMP!"

At this Ed turn so fast it had given him whiplash. "WHO YOU CALLIN SMALL!" blurted Ed until a wrench flew at his head.

Standing there was Winry Rockbell. "What's up?"

"Why are you here?" Ed asked dryly.

"You've missed the last four check ups and haven't even called once. I thought you were dead".

_She was worried about us? _Thought Ed.

"We can't have you dieing ED. You're my biggest cash cow" exclaimed Winry

"Were kind of busy right now Winry so we cant really do a check up" Al said as his brother fumed in a corner.

"Then I'll come with you!" The mechanic exclaimed.

"NO!" Ed screamed.

"YES!" Winry yelled back

"NO"  
"YES"  
"NO"  
"YES"

(10 minutes and a go fish game between Armstrong and Al)

"NO"  
"YES"  
"NO"

"NO"

"YES… DAMN"

"HURRAY. Where are we going?"

After Al Proceeded to tell Winry about the plans, Ed picked a seat on the train and went to sleep.

When they finally reached the station in the south, they had to then walk a mile to reach the temples. Which as we all know just had to be located at the top of a cliff. The two tired kids (Armstrong was never tired and Al… I don't he can get tired) and the others reached the Temple, the first thing they noticed was the amount of guards stationed around the building.

_For a rough translation this is a lot of guards_ thought Ed as they walked to the main entrance.

"Why are you here?" asked the guard"

"Were here to see the translations in the temples"

"Professor Chroncite is not seeing anyone"

"Well tell him that the national alchemists are here"

"What don't you understand? He no see, you no go OK"

"Don't make my do something to drastic!"

Just as Ed finished his sentence, a large beam of light shot through the top of the temple they were trying to get into. Shocked the guard ran away which the group gladly took to get in the temple. When the reached the center. They saw the thing that would change their lives forever. In the middle of the floor was a giant transmutation ring. It was shaped like the infinite sign and had an ancient language around is. In the center stood a hunched shape screaming in pain.

"WHAT HAPPENED HERE!" screamed Ed over the wind

"LOOKS LIKE THE PROFESSOR ACCDIENTALLY ACTIVATED THE ALCHEMY" roared Armstrong over the wind.

_Hey maybe we'll get to see the transmutation of the philosophers stone! _Ed thought

How wrong he was.

The light started changing color and finally rested on purple.

_Oh no! This is bad _Al wondered as the light started spreading out. Afraid of there safety the group ran for there lives. They could see the end of the tunnel. Only 30 yards… 15… 10

But we all know what happened. THEY MADE IT!

…

Psyche!

The light was faster. First it absorbed Winry, then Al, Armstrong and Ed. When the light subsided and the guards came alookin. They found nothing.

"Ugh" murmured Ed

He woke up in a haze and the first thing he noticed was that they weren't in the temple anymore. They were in a forest, beside him laid Winry and Armstrong and Al a few feet away. Under them was the transmutation circle, in the middle lay a pile of dust and burnt clothes.

Eeeewwww

Ed looked around and noticed a wall of poles off to the right. He could barely see it but he could make out some words on the sign posted on the wall.

"Konohagure?" was the last thing he spoke before he fell unconscious.

* * *

YAY FIRST CHAPTER COMPLETO!

Yay yay

This story is brought to you by the "which anime crossover do you want to see?" contest.

I only got three votes but who cares!

King chaos says aloha! (which means good bye and hello)


	2. the begining

**Full metal ninja**

Chapter 2

Hello. I'm back with MORE Alchemy in Naruto YAY!

And you know what else?

I fired my Beta cause I'm to skimpy on my payment!

So right now I need a new one so… ya email me if you wanna.

Well any ways I haven't written anything recently cause I don't gots no time.

Guess what else I just had my B-day! Hurray!

And thanks to all of my reviewers 'cept MommyRogers. Cause his review SUCKED and he is a sex change gone wrong victim. DIE BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

I AM KING CHAOS

Now back to my story!

He woke up to a bright light in his eyes. He looked around to see some nurses checking his body and some of them had glowing hands which they were placing over burned skin. The wounds healed in an instant. He passed out after that.

He awoke yet again to find himself in a new room. This one was much larger and had other occupants. To Ed's left laid Winry in a bed. To his right was a suit of armor known as his brother Al, slumped up against a wall.

"I'm glad to see you've awoken Edward Elric" said a voice from the door. There stood Armstrong in a hospital robe (AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH I'M BLIND!)

and had a crutcher under his arm. He wobbled into the room and took the vacant bed on the far side of the room.

"Where the hell are we?" asked a tired Ed.

"I have no idea. They will not tell me anything and the only time we can leave this room is to go to the toilet or get food, even then you're followed by some freaks in animal masks".

Speak of the devil, in came one of those freaks. "The Hokage has asked to into his presence when all of your members are awake. Your clothes are over there so get ready and ask one of the ANBU to escort you when you're done. We warn you that if you try anything that we will not hesitate to kill you".

After he left Ed woke up Al and went to change where Armstrong had already started. They waited a few more hours before Winry woke up and when she finished changing they went to find this ANBU thing. Out side they found more of those weird masked men and saw all the nurses. They had on strange hats with what appeared to be a leaf design on a metal plats sewn on the hats.

"So you're all ready?" asked one of the ANBU which the four had guessed.

"Yes, where are we going anyways? And what is a Hokage?" Asked a Confused Ed.

The ANBU looked baffled but gave some brief info on the whole government status.

"If I didn't know any better. I'd say that you lived on another world" joked the ANBU.

_Were not sure ourselves _thought the three alchemists and one mechanic.

As they approached the Hokage tower which the ANBU had also explained they finally noticed all the stares they were getting. Most of them were glares and a few were quizitive glances.

"Um excuse me ANBU person guy. Why are they all glaring at us?" Winry whispered to the guide.

"…They don't trust you. Were in a time of war so it's not unusual for them to be a little scared. Now lets go inside to talk with the Hokage"/

As they walked down the corridors they saw a couple of pictures on the walls of 4 men. They all had a leadership quality at sight and Ed was highly interested.

"Those are the Hokage that have served this country in the past and present, come now so we won't be late for our meeting". The ANBU talked all the way down the halls about stuff that made no sense to the other worlders. Just then they approached a pair of big doors which opened by them selves and behind those doors was an oval office with a desk at the very back with someone sitting at it. He had blonde hair and bright blue eyes his clothes had flame designs on them. As they approached he looked up from his work and smiled.

"Are these the four who were found in the forest two days ago" the ANBU bowed as he left the room.

"Hello ho-"

"Who the hell are you and where the hell are we?" Ed cut the Hokage of which got him a punch from Armstrong.

"Sorry for the interruption honorable Hokage but he has a short temper"

"That's fine, actually my wife is hot tempered so no harm done. Anyways from what Mr. Armstrong told me, all four of you have been traveling the world since you were born and you don't have any parents. Is this all true"

"Ed was about to reply when his brother quickly cut him off "Yes it is Sir. We've been raised by Armstrong here since we could remember".

"And you don't remember anything before you were fourteen Mr. Armstrong?"

"No, sorry Hokage but I can't" the strong man alchemist replied.

"So I guess that your Winry, Ed the oldest (Pointing to Al) and Al the youngest (pointing to Ed)".

WHO ARE YOU CALLIN SHORT! I AM ED! ME!"

"Sorry I assumed by your height" The Hokage sweat dropped. Before Ed made another Explosion, the Hokage continued. "Anyways I'm guessing you came to the ninja villages to live here?"

"Ninjas?" all four replied as they stared at the fourth.

"You really must be out of town. This village and most of the countries around us contain hidden villages like this one. We are like mercenaries as we work for anyone from inside the village or all over the fire country and beyond. Further north of the ninja's are the Samurai countries and to the east are more of pirate countries"(hint hint for future chapters maybe). The Hokage explained to the group.

"Now back to my question are you here to become part of are village?"  
"One sec." Ed quickly said and pulled the other into a whispered conversation. (I don't think we should stay. We should go out and find a way home. But brother we don't even know if we're in the same universe as before we should stay. I agree with Al, besides what if your arm breaks. I can't just fix it in the middle of nowhere. But-. No buts Ed is three to one we win) "Fine we'll stay" Ed concluded.

The next few days were hectic as the other worlders were shipped from one hotel to another until they were found a house. Any belongings they had brought were in there apartment which had three bedrooms, one bathroom and a kitchen. Ed and Al shared a bedroom, Winry and Armstrong got there own. When Ed was looking thought his things, he came upon an interesting book. "The beginners guide to alchemy? How'd that get here? Oh well" Ed concluded as he threw is off to the side. By the time they had finished getting their memberships to the country in order. They had been there a week and had already seen most of the village thanks to a genin that was sent to give them the tour. The genin (which the group had to figure out the ranking system on there own) went by Umuino Iruka.

"Over there is the Hokage monument with the first three completed and the fourths under construction" Iruka had shown them on one of there tours.

"Wow the city is so ecologically friendly! To bad there isn't an automail shop here"

"auto-mail?" a confused Iruka asked.

"Oh it nothing don't worry hahaha" replied an awkward Al covering Wirnry's mouth before she could tell about her slight fetish with automail.

(AN- ok I'm gonna stop fer a sec. why is it that the ninja dudes don't have cars, yet they have cranes, TVs and computers? What's up with that? Are they that stupid? Oh well)

they had a few close slipups after that as well.  
Ed almost showed off his leg at the public bath house but was luckily saved when all the rest of the men went outside to watch the women, naked, beat up some dirty old guy (guess who). Al almost lost his head when some a genin team consisting of a fat kid, a blonde kid and a pony tailed kid rammed him (guess who again). By the end of the week the Hokage had called for them again.

"It seems that you had a good time this week from the reports by Iruka" Commented the Hokage, bent over some paper work. "It's actually a very good time when you came. We've just ended the wars with the other countries and were in relative peace. Your passes are finally approved so you are now members of are village. As Hokage I officially welcome you to Konohagure, the village hidden in the leaves".

"Thank you very much Hokage sir. I don't know how we can ever repay you for your kindness" Ed bowed to the leader quickly. And returned to his friends

The group cheered and were about to leave when a silver haired kid with his headband over his eye and a dog ANBU mask at his thigh. "Sir! We have a situation. A demon kitsune has been spotted entering the fire country. This one has nine tales so we suspect it's the Kyuubi".

"Thank you for telling me Kakashi. You four, go home and stay there until further notice. We may need to evacuate" the fourth said quickly walking out the door.

The four aliens were confused but left anyway, unaware of the horror that was going to take place that very night.

It had been 8 hours since Ed and the gang had gone into hiding. They had no idea what a Kyuubi was and they didn't want to know. By 10 that night, the first warning was called.

"Will everyone please leave your houses and evacuate to the shelters you're assigned to. All chunnin, jounin and ANBU please follow me- "the orders were cut of by a loud crash and people screaming as they ran from the main gate. "Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh it broke through the gate!" "Run for your lives!"

"Ed what should we do?" asked a worried Al.

"Well we should find the shelter right now!" replied the tiny blonde.

Unfortunately on there way there they realized they didn't know where the hell they were. At this time they were currently situated in the forest that was about a mile from the kyuubi.

"Great going Ed" Yelled Winry. "Now were screwed!"

"Don't blame me! I don't know my way around the city. You're the one who should have been observing instead of flirting with Iruka!"

"Sh-shut up!"

"I knew it!"

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!" yelled a voice from above them. There standing on a tree was the fourth in his battle garb, on his back was a bundle wrapped in cloth. "What are you four doing out here? If you haven't noticed were being attacked by a giant fox which is going to kill all of us if we don't hurry".

As he finished his words a huge tremble in the ground made every one look up. There standing right above them was the nine tailed monster

**Did I hear my name? Well here my present to the Hokage. **The kyuubi lifted his foot and brought it down. The Hokage had enough time to escape but when he didn't hear and impact he quickly turned around. The kyuubi's paw had been trapped in a giant entanglement of tree branches. Beside one stood a sweating Ed, hands glowing and touching the tree. In a quick decision, the fourth called three jounin over from battle to poof Winry, Al and Armstrong away from the field and he grabbed Ed.

"I'm not sure what just happened but I think I'm going to need your help"

As Ed watched with curiosity, the fourth bit his finger and did some hand seals, the next thing he knew was that he was on top of a giant frogs head.

"Long time no see fourth. Who's the kid?" Gamabunta's voice bellowed over the entire scene.

"No time to talk. We have a demon to fight". The fourth pulled the bundle of his back. Wrapped in it was a baby boy. "I'm sorry for this Naruto but I'm going to need you to carry this. I love you my son" with that the fourth started doing some hand seals again.

**What are u doing fourth? You're not doing… NO! **The Kyuubi suddenly was terrified as Konoha's bravest leader finished the seals. Slowly a giant monster formed and grabbed the Kyuubi. The terrified fox squirmed in fear as the giant shoved him into his gut. The baby known as Naruto cried horribly and the Hokage was getting paler by the second.

Watching this in amazement and terror was Ed. He didn't know what was happening but he saw that the fourth was dying. The fourth summoned Ed to his side and pushed Naruto into his arms. "Ed, I can tell you're special. I want you to take care of Naruto for me. This is how you can repay me for giving you citizen ship. Make sure the village see's Naruto as a hero for carrying the demon" the last breath of the Hokage was given as he was sucked into the void of the god of death. In minutes the storm cleared over head and the seen could be seen clearly. Standing in the middle of a forest surrounded by broken trees was a giant frog. On top of his head was a blonde boy with a screaming bundle in his arms and a freshly dead man lying by his side. Ed had just become a parent and he didn't know the adventures he was going to be going through.

Alright I'm done! Sorry for the long time. In had three major school projects at school so I couldn't write and I also have my own website! YA! www.relmofkingchaos. I've made it specifically for anime discussion and stuff so it's awesome! Also sorry if this story was a little fast but I wanted to start on the main stuff..

PS I still need a Beta because I don't KNOW ANY ONE WHO LOVES ANIME as much as I do. There are to other anime persons at my school and one of them is only into Inuyasha and the other is only into popular manga. im all alone in my stupid school boo hoo


End file.
